Talk:Honeyfern
Style Concerns Current: *''The Sight section could be summarized for better flow and clarity. *P3 sections need to be expanded, minus The Sight and Sunrise sections. *Warrior Ceremony needs to be hidden. *Needs mentor referenced/cited. Older: *Needs History added. *Needs Charcat added. Wasn't that done quite a time ago? *Needs Categories. ^ Hey,that animous user edited Honeypaw,and it says her name is Honeyfur.Where did the user get that?--Jayfeather113 23:11, 10 May 2008 (UTC) "Honeyfern".Where is that from? JayfeatherSong of Storms It says in the eclipse preview on amizon if you type in Honeyfern.Redflare 22:30, 22 August 2008 (UTC) I just edited her appearances in The Sight. At first it only said "Honeypaw became Sandstorm's apprentice", which even that is wrong, because she didn't become Sandstorm's apprentice. I find every one of her appearances on harpercollinschildrens.com, on the browse inside section. On the left there is a little bar that says "Search (whatever the book name your on)" and if you type in, lets say, "Squirrelflight" it will show every time the word "Squirrelflight" appears in the book. Very helpful.-- 14:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) '''Icecloud'-- 14:59, 20 August 2009 (UTC) Guys, take this somewhere else, please.--Mousetalon 21:11, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Incase anyone was wondering, Sandstorm was 'Honeyfern's mentor. It's listed in ''The Sight's allegiances and on Sandstorm/Honeyfern's pages. Hollydapple 17:05, April 26, 2010 (UTC) What's with the picture of Honeyfern? The pic makes her look like she has veins on her back , , , I mean come on! Please don't insult the picture that the PCA approved of. If you have a problem, talk to Bramble. --Blackclaw98 18:35, 1 August 2009 (UTC)Blackclaw98 I am not against the the pictures, but all the tabby's do look a little odd. Shouldn't tabbys have stripes?- Cloverpaw She does have stripes. Møųşëţąłőŉ!! 17:14, April 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree with Mousetalon: she DOES have stripes. But I also agree that the stripes look funny. Still, the art is AMAZING. '''~Milkwhisker That style of tabby stripes is one of the versions we at PCA use. To some it may look strange, but once you are more charart-savvy, they look nicer. I'm not saying you can't tell a good charart from a bad one. Hollydapple 03:20, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Stripes look diffrent from a normal cats, we cant change that its already been approved, end of story. Spiritcloud 20:49, June 22, 2010 (UTC) : This is actually not completely true. During Tweak Weeks you can propose art for improvement. I personally think if some more blending and color depth is done this style of tabby looks better and more realistic than that terrible Garfeildy thing that's so popular. 19:17, September 11, 2010 (UTC) UHH that is soo ugly i agree they are ugky golden vains Excuse me, anyone? They just changed the pic of Honeyfern...did anyone save the old one? If you did, can you post it on here for a half-second so I can have it? Please? -Ocean Click on her picture and click on the button on the bottom right corner. It will take you to the previous pictures for her ( : -Sunheart- 11:38, August 3, 2010 (UTC) I agree Sunrise was a shocker. I really liked Honeyfern, and I wish she had had time to have kits. Maybe Brairkit's warrior name will be "Brairhoney" or "Brairfern". It was awful how it turned out. Hollyleaf killed Ashfur (who I happened to like before he was destroyed!), and Leafpool gave up her position. She should have stayed! Hollyleaf shouldn't have revealed all that, and then she ran away. She was so torn up by her past she couldn't see her future. She had great potential, and it didn't matter who her parents were, just what she made of her life. I really wish the three of them hadn't been so hard on Squirrelflight- couldn't they see she loved and thought of them as her kits? And then Brambleclaw dumped her too! It's almost like she should have just chosen Ashfur and stopped all the madness. :( Duststar. i nearly cried when she died, cause Berrynose was being all sweet and what not and BOOM she was gone! Sunrise was a depressing book... Almost nothing happy happened in it at all!! I really hope the next one is a happier book, i really do. Poor Honeyfern, poor kits that will never be... Random Siggy about Sirius!! 22:20, November 10, 2009 (UTC) Take this to the forums.--Mousetalon 21:13, November 22, 2009 (UTC) Honeyfern was one of my faaaavvvvoooorrrriiiiittttteeeee caaaaats!!!!! :'( no honeyfern kits :( -''Sunnyfrost'' I absolutely loved Honeyfern. I DID cry when she died because it was so pitiful. I mean, Berrynose and Honeyfern were just talking about having kits and a second later, she gets bitten. That's so sad! ~Milkwhisker Please DO NOT put anymore comments on this article. It should not have been here in the first place. Thanks. '''-- Rosey R.I.P Honeyfern!! Berrynose's Mate How do we know that they mated before she died? all we know is that they were in love. can someone find proof? --Aurorablaze 21:17, November 11, 2009 (UTC 'Mates' doesn't mean having kits. They were in love and they were mates. If you don't believe me, they were talking about having kits! How could they not be mates if they were discussing THAT????Artimas Hunter 19:52, December 24, 2009 (UTC)Artimas Hunter In the Fourth apprentice, it says "everyone knows that berrynose '''WANTED honeyfern as a mate" doesnt this mean that they werent mates yet? Aurorablaze 00:52, January 23, 2010 (UTC) We've decided on Project Characters, that Honeyfern would be listed as Berrynose's former mate. Same thing with Crowfeather and Feathertail. But we've also decided that we're not going to do that with Lionblaze and Heathertail, as they were too young to be "official" mates--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 03:02, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Being in love is not the same as being mates Aurorablaze 22:35, January 25, 2010 (UTC) It's already been discussed and decided upon; it's going to stay up. This need not be discussed further here. insanTA RAINBOWeular 22:36, January 25, 2010 (UTC) WHAT!?! Lionblaze was most definitly mates with Heathertail! I wont discuss this anymore on here, sorry for the inconvenense. Spiritcloud 20:51, June 22, 2010 (UTC) There is NO WAY they were mates! They liked each other when they were APPRENTICES. First Description If we go by the first description, I thought in Sunrise it said she was a pale bracken she-kit. I don't have the book right now to check so could someone check? Go ShadowClan! 22:51, February 5, 2010 (UTC)Dappleclaw Yeah, it did say that. And, that basically means pale brown. Bracken colored would be like a golden-ish brown color, like Brackenfur or Thornclaw. It descriped her as pale bracken colored, so pale brown is basically the same thing. But, the Erins have been known to make a lot of mistakes--[[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Silverpelt looks beautiful!']] 23:28, February 5, 2010 (UTC) Honeyfern Honeyfern is a light brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes. She is very intreted in Berrynose. Honeyfern always loved him. 23:47, February 17, 2010 (UTC)Shrewtail Err, yes we know. That's what her article is for. And she has blue eyes, not amber--[[User:Nightfall101|'LoveFall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'Can you feel the love tonight?']] 23:50, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Confuzzled Wasn't Honeykit and all them born in Sunset? Because that's when Sorreltail finds the body of Cinderpelt, and names Cinderkit after her... wow, I am really confused. But does anyone know if they were born in Twilight or Sunset? [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 19:31, April 16, 2010 (UTC) I think it was Twilight. Zoe27 19:37, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yes, they were born at the very end of Twilight [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 19:44, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Ah, okay, sorry, I tend to get my books mixed up. LOL. xD [[User:Shigura|'Vaan' ]]"So, Fran... how old are you?" 19:47, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I made the same mistake once XD [[User:Nightfall101|'Nightfall']][[User Talk:Nightfall101|'The evening star is shining bright']] 19:48, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah they were born in Twilight because I'm reading that book now I mean not now but you know what I mean : P Appleleaf 20:44, October 4, 2010 (UTC) Family Tree On the family tree where it has Poppyfrost-----Berrynose shouldn't Honeyfern also be attatched to Berrynose since she was his mate too? 00:04, October 25, 2010 (UTC) I don't think so, because they didn't have kits. -Foxfire 11:53, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, I see what you mean but look at Stormfur and Brook they are and they didn't have kits ♫ Spottedpool ♫♥You walk in my dreams Leafpool...♥ 00:49, October 27, 2010 (UTC)